Physical Attraction
by Niki
Summary: In an AU, Bobby made a bet he could make any girl fall in love w/ him, and that girl happens to be Marie. They hate each other but thats the thing, they can't stop arguing long enough to be civil towards each other.
1. 75 Percent Poll

Physical Attractions©  
  
By: Niki  
  
AIM:Goddsseyes(I love when ppl im me Makes me feel important)  
  
Chapter 1-75% Poll  
  
--Dream--  
  
A seventeen year old girl, with a distinct white streak in her chestnut brown hair,smiled as he walked towards her. He was so out of her reach. But he was stopping right in front of her. In front of her, and she could barely conseal her delight as he stopped dead in front of her.  
  
She could feel the envious stares of girls in the hallway. Weschester High School's star athlete was in front of her, ready to speak. He leaned in closely, and spoke in this sexy charming whisper that excited her. "No way."  
  
"Huh?"she asked snapping out of the daze she was in. It was like they had been floating in mid air and suddenly they were falling back to Earth, fast. Or at least thats how it felt to her.  
  
"Common, O'Brain. Me the hottest guy in school. You the freak of nature,how would that look? How would I look?"he asked smirking. He was very cocky. But of course that was him, Bobby Drake. A hundred smart ass remarks died on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so." At that moment Katherine "Kitty" Pryde walked up, joined hands with him, and they walked off together.  
  
--End of Dream--  
  
She sat up in bed, and hit the off button on her alarm clock that was blaring in her ear."Just a dream, thank the alarm clock." She was actually thanking the stupid thing for waking her up from that nightmare. She rubbed her face, feeling exhausted. She dragged herself into the bathroom to get ready for school. it was like the weekend floated right on by, and she and her two bestfriends had spent it hanging out at the mall.  
  
Nothing had happened except she'd bumped into Bobby 'The Jerk' Drake and they had argued over the space he was taking up with his crew of jocks. That seemed to be all they ever did. Argue, and sneer at each other. That was her typical day at school if she encountered him. He just thought he was God's gift to women, and half of the female population seemed to think so too. Except her.  
  
She finished dressing and made her way out to her car, with a piece of toast. She leaned against the car crunching into it, and the burnt flavore hit her tongue. She'd had disaster in the kitchen this morning, all bcause her mom hadn't come home form Boston last night like she had planned. Her dad, well he was in Boston working on the construction site for some new company. He wouldn't be home for another two weeks. She was waiting for Jubilation Lee, her Asian friend that lived next door to hurry up. She knew the girl was deciding on what to where. When she emerged from th house exactly twenty seconds later, she had on her dark brown leather knee boots, a mini jean skirt, a brown top, and her infamous yellow leather coat. She had two of the coats, a long one, and and a short, today she was wearing a short one. Jubilee as she liked to be called pulled off a style no one else could manage. She had her yellow back pack slung over her shoulder, as they climbed into the SUV that had been her birthay present months ago.  
  
"Sorry I was late. I was deciding on what top to where"Jubes giggled. She knew Marie hated when they were late.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."She crank up the car. "Were all ways late."  
  
Jubes laughed as she flipped through her new Cosmo magazine. The girl was always reading the magazine, and sometimes commenting on how her best friend should read it. "Hey they did a survey about dreams."  
  
"Please don't."Marie begged.  
  
"On now,this is interesting."Jubes smiled. "The opposite sex dreams about...get this. The person they hate most in life. This sounds interesting. The ratio is seventy five percent. Amazing, guess we know who you dream about at night."  
  
"You have no idea."Marie smiled weirily as she turned into the high school parking lot.  
  
"I say we head to the cafeteria and grab some coffee. Practice is gonna kill me today." Jubilee suggested as the girls headed towards Marie's locker. Jubilee was all ways ready to get coffee. She stayed on the internet talking to Jean Grey, another cheerleader. They all ways had the latest gossip on what was happening, or the newest fashion tips to trade.  
  
Marie opened her locker. "Ah no, I'm not in an eating mood."  
  
Jubilee nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in class." The girl spotted a redheaded Jean Grey and ran off to meet her. Marie thought ahead. While she loved drama class, it was her favorite, she also hated it. Because out of all the classes in the world, Bobby Drake had to share it with her. She groaned inwardly at the days events to unfold.  
  
--  
  
--Author's Note: How did I do? Common don't be shy. Click the button, you know you want to.--  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own the Xmen, and the whole Cosmo thing is not real. 


	2. Introduction of The IceMan

Physical Attractions  
  
By:Niki  
  
Aim: Goddsseyes(i'm usaully on and love to talk about anything, especailly the Iceaman)  
  
Note:Thanks Sara for beta readin this. You helped alot. Also ppl if you have suggestions lemme know.  
  
Chapter2- Introduction of the Iceman  
  
Marie sat in the front row of auditorium. She was doing math homework while Jubilee was off talking to Jean over in the corner. She finished up her last problem and put her books away just as Bobby Drake came into the class. Late as usual, but Ms. Munroe wasn't here. He high fived his friends, and Kitty Pryde walked up to him.  
  
"It's just like a reoccurring dream with those two." Marie smirked to herself, as she looked over her shoulder at the two. She couldn't decide what she hated about Bobby Drake most. His attitude or his charming personality, but as far as she was concerned he could drop off the face of the earth.  
  
Of course there was Katherine Pryde and her pack of jackals. They were the rich, snobby, teenagers of Westchester High. She didn't associate with them, they were the Prep Queens. They were cheerleaders, but not all of the cheerleaders acted like they did.  
  
She noticed a tall lanky man make his way down to the front of the auditorium. He had on a white dress shirt, and a pair of khaki pants. Obviously they were going to have a substitute today. The class made there way down to the front and filled in some seats. After arguing with a girl for the seat next to Marie, Jubilee finally won and sat down in her rightful seat. The man was standing on the stage where Miss Munroe's desk was. He looked over the lesson plan and frowned.  
  
"Okay class" he nodded. "Roll call." He went through the list fairly quickly then came and relaxed on the edge of the stage. "I am Mr. Summers and I will be your substitute for the rest of this month. Ms. Munroe is going to be out; she had family to visit in Africa."  
  
A boy with dirty blond hair raised his hand. "Ah yes, Mr. Drake." The man skimmed the roster, putting the name with the face.  
  
"Well I was wondering since Ms. Munroe is out, will we be having any home work?" Bobby asked and Marie laughed out loud. He turned his attention on her. "Is something funny?"  
  
"Yeah actually there is." she smirked.  
  
"Well please do tell." Bobby glared at her. 'The nerve', he thought.  
  
"We all know if there was homework to be done, you didn't plan on handing it in. That's what's so funny." Marie turned her attention to her nails. She had totally dissed Bobby Drake and in front of all his friends. She was going to pay for it later.  
  
"Now there is a girl you can't tame B.D." John St. Allerdyce remarked.  
  
"Drop it" Bobby snapped with anger. That chick was always fighting with him. This time he hadn't even said anything to her. She was some girl who was always on his case and she didn't even know him.  
  
"Well to answer your question, Mr. Drake. "He was cut off.  
  
"Please, call me Iceman" Bobby interrupted, nodding with a smile as he high fived a guy behind him, who had his hair spiked up in the front.  
  
"Why do they call you Iceman?" Summers wondered.  
  
"Because," John began to explain, "The Iceman dominates here in every sport, especially on the soccer field. He is heartless, and therefore resulting in a cold attitude towards the opponent."  
  
"I thought it was because Block-Head was taken" Jubilee leaned forward to look at the two jocks. She cheered for them all year long, and they loved to tell the story. She'd heard it at least a thousand times in two months.  
  
Mr. Summers was amused by this class. He remembered when he used to go to this school. Sports for him came before academics, but later on he learned that there was more to life than sports. Things like love. "Well, Iceman, there will be no homework this month. And well since the lesson plan is screwed up for today, I'm dismissing class. I suggest that you go to the library or some where on campus, where you won't get into trouble."  
  
The class all agreed to with his method, and it resulted in the entire class scrambling to get out before he changed his mind. Marie lingered for a few seconds getting her books, as Jubilee waited.  
  
"So I think I totally got Bobby back for Saturday at the mall" Marie smiled at Jubilee who had shrugged off her yellow coat. It allowed you to see her brown tank top, that surprise, surprise, had a yellow design on the back. They walked out of the separate building only to see Bobby, and John waiting for them.  
  
"Apparently he doesn't know when to quit" they stopped dead in their tracks as two classmates blocked there path.  
  
"Streaks, what's up?" Bobby sneered lightly.  
  
"Listen Ice-block, move it" Marie glared.  
  
He looked at John. "She's funny." He turned back her. "You're funny."  
  
"Great now that that's established, you can move." Jubilee looked to John, then Bobby, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Sure thing............Firecracker" John smiled at Bobby. He never saw her hand coming, so a futile attempt to stop it wouldn't have done much. Marie just looked at the two, they so needed to get a room. Bobby just smiled, and then turned to Marie. "Good thing you have a sense of humor Streaks." He walked off with John, who looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Oh, I hope I didn't hurt him" Jubilee checked her hair in her compact mirror as she faked sympathy for him.  
  
Marie just didn't understand it. She was trying to make since of it. She wanted to know why when two people liked each other they just didn't go for it. I mean she didn't see the problem. She sighed as she entered the library, and Jubilee promised to see her in gym class. She sighed as she found the books that needed to be returned and sat them on the cart; she turned around and walked straight into Bobby.  
  
"What are you stalking me now?" she asked looking up into his eyes, and suddenly last night's dream came to her. He could be really cute, if she didn't hate him so much.  
  
"Hey you walked into me Streaks, okay." He avoided an argument with her and went over to where the student bulletin board was and tacked something up. She waited until after he had left, and went over to see what he had posted.  
  
She whispered the words to herself. "Wanted, babysitter for Friday nights. A hundred dollars every two weeks." She nearly fainted. This was the opportunity job she had wanted. That SUV she owned did not fill itself up with gas that's for sure. The only problem was that it was Bobby Drake's siblings. Were they like the Iceman? She wondered as she snatched the sheet from the wall.  
  
----------------- Bobby and John were matched equally as they sprinted side by side. Sweat was cascading down they're bodies as they pulled off they're shirts. They dropped them and kept going. At this moment John decided to bring up a conversation.  
  
"So what's up with you and Kitty?" he inhaled deeply as the coach blew the whistled to signal to stop running.  
  
"The usual, I mean I care about Kitty, don't get me wrong but-"he sighed as he looked over at her. She looked at him and waved, and he returned the gesture.  
  
"But what?"John looked in the direction of Jubilation Lee.  
  
"Its just I feel I've been waiting for someone. I know I'm in high school and I have time, but I know she's out there some where. Oh well." Bobby sighed deeply. He felt like if he was in a relationship with Kitty Pryde one more minute he was going to die. It was exhausting trying to keep up with her antics about fashion, and other things.  
  
"Wow, Iceman, for someone who doesn't have a heart your deep." John laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" He pulled his white tee shirt back on, and they sat off on what was deemed as the obstacle course.  
  
--  
  
--TBC--Click the pretty button and drop me a line. You know you wanna scream at me. So if this isn't good, leave a review telling me how to make it better.-- 


End file.
